kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-59
Summary Gandharva recalls Sagara telling him at the gate between realms that his weak daughter was long dead. Gandharva already knew, but he remained in denial, leading to the current situation. Back in the year N5, Urvasi laments that in these five years, trapped in the sura realm, many from the Gandharva clan have died, but still no god has come to make an ocean. Makara finds this outcome evident, remarking that it would even be more credible for Taksaka to be a female than for a god to make them an ocean. Urvasi wishes for Gandharva to make an ocean instead, rather than let the clan succumb as easy prey, but Makara counters that Gandharva could die. To demonstrate his point, he launches an attack at a distant mountain, causing a hole within it. He points out that the attack would have destroyed a planet in the human realm, but it barely has any effect on the environment in the sura realm. Thus, creating an ocean would be much more difficult for Gandharva in the sura realm compared to the human realm, more so since he's not a god. Urvasi apologizes for his thoughts, but is nonetheless in despair over the state of the clan, especially after they let Ananta die. Shakuntala listens darkly to their conversation. Shakuntala goes to find her father, who asks her if she just returned from greeting Maruna. Shakuntala apologizes to him, and tells him that a rakshasa wandered outside their territory and succumbed to the harsh environment. For a while, she thought that it would have been better if her father had created an ocean, even though it would be dangerous for him. However, the thought made her feel guilty, so she was unable to stop crying. Gandharva tells her that on the contrary, she is a good person. He reassures her by telling her of the promise that Vishnu had made. In a flashback, Vishnu acknowledges how the Gandharva clan is weak to the toxicity of the sura realm. However, he asks Gandharva to purify the environment until an ocean is made, promising that it will not be long. He says that he will tell the other gods. Gandharva then tells Shakuntala that Vishnu can see the future, so he must have seen a god come to make them an ocean. He asks her to patiently wait until everything is resolved. Elsewhere, a pair of Gandharva suras notices a larger sura approaching. Since their transcendental skills are not working, they conclude that it is a Taraka sura, but they are surprised because they have never seen one that looked like that. They expect it to be weak, but before they can warn the others, the sura attacks and kills both of them. An army of Taraka suras appear in the distance. 2-59 young Shakuntala (detail).png|probably dead now 2-59 Urvasi.png|our clan is dying 2-59 Visnu.png|made a shady deal 2-59 Taraka clan attack.png|not weak anymore Currygom's comment Taraka clan twist Afterword ■ TBA Notes * Makara says that Taksaka being female would be more credible than a god making an ocean for the Gandharva clan. Currygom's side novel, the finite, explains that nastikas from the Vritra clan can no longer take female form, but even before this, Taksaka never took female form because he completely identified himself as a male. * Makara comments on the fact that the environment of the sura realm is hard to change. the finite also noted that the landscape barely changes there. As a result, superior suras who like to fight prefer the more stable sura realm. * Makara also reveals that although nastikas are stronger than gods, gods are better at creation. This is actually in line with Hindu mythology: the devas and the asuras represent the creative and destructive sides of nature. * Gandharva mentions Shakuntala heading out to welcome Maruna. This means Maruna had left the Gandharva clan for a while. Show/Hide Spoiler A later episode reveals that he returned to the Garuda clan in N1. He was warned against Yuta then. * On Vishnu's promise: ** We saw Gandharva talking about Vishnu's promise in Season 1. ** Vishnu tends to speak in vague terms. Kasak has already commented on this in Season 1, and Gandharva also makes note this later in the season. ** However, Vishnu's insight is also the most powerful amongst gods, even among primeval gods. the finite reveals that he is able to see the consequences of all choices, and his insight works on both gods and nastikas. This is implied throughout the series, as Kasak, Kubera, and Agni, all hint at the extent of Vishnu's ability. In this episode as well, Gandharva had faith in the future that Vishnu promised. ** This episode thus confirms what many readers have suspected: Vishnu knew exactly what would happen to the Gandharva clan, but purposely misled Gandharva. He said that he would tell the gods, and that an ocean would be made. Show/Hide Spoiler But the one who made the ocean was Gandharva (see next episode). * In a Season 1 flashback, Manasvin told Gandharva that Varuna herself would need to come to make an ocean for the Gandharva clan, even though Varuna is the god who has killed the most suras. However, the series has implied that Gandharva may have destroyed a planet that Varuna was protecting. As a result, Varuna may be particularly hostile against him. * Previous episodes hinted at the events in this flashbacks. See the Notes section for the next episode for an overview. * Of the pair of Gandharva suras: one is a nastika, the other is a rakshasa, as evidenced by their speech bubbles and the color of their blood when killed; the rakshasa's blood is blue (appears purple under the red sura sky) and the nastika's is red. * Of the Taraka suras approaching in the distance: we saw a similar scene in Season 1, when Sagara was thinking of Ananta. This implies that the Taraka clan may have been involved in Ananta's death, and Sagara was present. * According to the conversation between the two suras from the Gandharva clan, the large Taraka sura is unusual. Earlier, Sagara noticed another unusual fact: that Chaos magic is available again. References